W Innym Świecie
by Damin74PL
Summary: 350
1. Rozdział: 1

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura oraz Kakashi stawiali czoło najpotezniejszemu wrogowi z jakimi mieli okazję się walczyć.

Naruto wybił się w powietrze tworząc 10 klonów, każdy z nich stworzył Raseshurikena z mocą ogoniastych bestii.

Naruto:Senpuu:Bijuu Raseshuriken!

Zderzenie spowodowało gigantyczną eksplozje.

Sasuke ruszył do ataku tworząc czarny miecz z Amaterasu, nim jednak doleciał do Kaguyi ta przeniosła się.

Sasuke:Cholera.

Nagle z Kaguyi wydostali się ogromny stwór przypominający królika, Kakashi aktywował swoje perfekcyjne Susanno i ochronił Sakure przed zgnieceniem, nagle stwór zaczął tworzyć gigantyczną Bijuudame.

Naruto:Jest źle.

Sasuke:Jesli to wybuchnie zdmuchnie nas z powierzchni ziemii.

Sakura:Kakashi-sensei czy możesz przenieść to za pomocą swojego Sharingana?

Kakashi:Niestety nie, kula jest zbyt wielką.

W końcu rozbłysło jasne światło a Bijuudama eksplodowała.

Naruto:Trzymajcie się.

_Jakiś czas później.._.

Naruto zaczął odzyskać przytomność, kiedy się przejrzał spostrzegł że znajduje się na jakiejś polanie.

Naruto:Czyżbym wrócił, muszę znaleźć Sasuke, Sakure i Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto po chwili dotarł do jakiegoś wielkiego miasteczka, które nie przypominało wogóle jego wioski.

Naruto:Co to za miejsce, to nawet nie przypomina Konohy? Ej Kurama wiesz co to za miejsce?

**Kurama:Pierwszy raz je widzę.**

Chłopiec tak się zamyślił że nie zauważył że na kogoś wpadł, tym kimś była dziewczyna w jego wieku (miała długie białe włosy, ubrana w jasną sukienkę, jej grzywką była związana)

Naruto:Oj wybacz zamysliłem się. (powiedział pomagając zebrać zakupy)

-Nic się nie stało, jesteś nowy, nigdy cię wcześniej cię nie widziałam.

Naruto:Tak nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo

Mira:Ja jestem Mirajane Struess, ale możesz mówić na mnie Mira. (powiedziała z uśmiechem)

Naruto:Więc Mira, co to za miejsce?

Mira:Miasto zwie się Magnolia Town, jest to jedno z większych miast w kraju Fiore.

Naruto:Kraju Fiore, wybacz ale nigdy nie słyszałem o takim kraju.

Mira:Naprawdę?

Naruto:Przybyłem tu bo nie mam się gdzie zatrzymać.

Mira:Cóż możesz dołączyć do naszej gildi Fairy Tail, mistrz na pewno z chęcią cię przyjmie.

Naruto:Wróżkowy ognon, chwilą co to jest gildia?

Mira:Rzeczywiście musisz nie być stąd skoro pytasz o takie rzeczy, dobrze gildia do miejsce w którym spotykają się członkowie, jesteśmy jak wielką rodzina w której gadamy, bawimy się a także wykonujemy różne misję.

Naruto:Czyli coś takiego jak Konoha. (powiedział pod nosem)

Mira:Mówiłeś coś?

Naruto:Nie Nic, brzmi ciekawie może zaprowadzisz mnie do tej twojej gildii.

Mirajane słysząc to natychmiast się uśmiechnęła chwytając Naruto za rękę i ciągnąć go do gildi.


	2. Rozdział: 2

Kiedy Mirajane i Naruto otworzyli drzwi musieli od razu uchylić się przed nadlatującym stołem, zobaczyli że w środku trwała jakąś bójka pomiędzy wszystkimi członkami.

Mira:Nie martw się to normalne.

Mira zaprowadziła Naruto przed mistrza, był nim mały siwowłosy starzec.

Makarov:O Mira widzę że przyprowadziłeś kogoś, kim jest ten chłopiec?

Mira:To jest Naruto, spotkałam go w mieście, powiedziałam mu o Fairy Tail i zaproponowałam mu by dołączył do naszej gildi.

Makarov:Rozumiem, więc powiedz Naruto, dlaczego chciałbyś dołączyć do naszej gildii?

Naruto:Cóż, obecnie nie mam się gdzie podziać i nie za bardzo rozumiem to wszystko, ale słyszałem że to przyjazne miejsce które może pomóc takim osobom jak ja.

Makarov:Zgadza się, widzę po tobie że sporo przeżyłeś z radością witam się w Fairy Tail.

Mira:Chodź Naru-kun gdzie chcesz mieć emblemat gildii?

Naruto:Emblemat?

Makarov:Każdy członek nosić na sobie symbol.

Naruto:Cóż pasował by mi na dłoni w kolorze pomarańczowym

Naruto patrzył na swój symbol na ręce, nagle do niego podszedł różowłosy chłopiec w jego wieku.

Natsu:Yo jestem Natsu, ty musisz być ten nowy Naruto, racja?

Naruto:Zgadza się.

Natsu:Walcz ze mną! (powiedział z posekscytowania)

Kiedy blondyn miał odpowiedzieć, Mirajane powiedziała że to tradycja, więc nie mając wyboru oboje wyszli na zewnątrz.

Natsu:Dobra, zaczynam!

Natsu otoczył rękę płomieniem ruszając na Naruto, ten nic sobie nie robił tylko stał aż dostał od niego cios.

Grey:Ej, czemu on stoi jak kołek?

Cana:Ten człowiek jest poważny?

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich ciało Naruto zmieniło się w kłębek dymu, oryginał sekundę później wyskoczył z ziemii uderzając w szczękę a następnie z pół obrotu w brzuch, nim zabójcą smoków złapał równowagę Naruto pojawił się nad nim chwytając go za głowę przygwodzil do ziemii, wszyscy byli zaskoczeni że ktos nowy zdolał pokonac Natsu. Po pokonaniu Natsu urządzili imprezę na część Naruto, blondyn był tym zaskoczony gdyż nigdy nie uczestniczył w czymś takim, nie dawał po sobie tego poznać, Naruto zapoznał się z wszystkimi członkami i kiedy impreza się skończyła chciał udać się, ale nim opuścił budynek zawołała to Mirajane

Mira:Dokąd idziesz Naru-kun, myślałam że nie masz gdzie się podziać?

Naruto:Przenocuje pod gołym niebem, jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. (powiedział z uśmiechem odchodząc)

Mira była nieco zaniepokojona nim więc wróciła do sprzątania gildii, gdy nadszedł wieczór po zamknięciu gildi postanowiła sprawdzić czy z Naruto wszystko w porządku, chodząc tak w końcu znalazła go śpiącego w parku pod drzewem, na ten widok dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła.

Mira:Dobrze że wzięłam koc z gildi (powiedziała okrywając go kocem po czym wróciła do domu)

Następnego dnia przed świtem Mirajane ponownie wróciła do parku widząc że z Naruto ciągle śpi nie mogąc się powstrzymać usiadła obok niego opierając głowę na jego ramieniu zamykając powieki, nim się zorientowała zasnęła.

**Kurama:Hę ciekawe.**

Jakieś 2 godziny później Naruto zaczął się budzić, pierwsze co poczuł to jak ktoś opiera się o niego, gdy spojrzał w bok ujrzał białowłosą dziewczynę.

Naruto:Hej Mira-chan, wstań nie jest zdrowe spać na powietrzu.

Mira:Naru-kun...

Naruto:Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Na to pytanie dziewczyna momentalnie sie obudziła rumieniąc się.

Mira:Chciałam sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku, martwiłam się wiedząc że śpisz pod gołym niebem.

Naruto:Nie martw się, mówiłem że jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, poza tym zawsze tworzę klona który wszystko obserwuje z ukrycia.

Mira:Rozumiem, no nic czas iść do gildii.

Naruto:Racja, poza tym dziękuję że się martwisz o mnie.

Mira tylko się uśmiechnęła i razem udali się w stronę gildii. Kiedy Naruto i Mirajane kierowali się tam, nagle blondyn postanowił dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym jak się tu przedostał.

Naruto:Hej Mira-chan, czy jest w Magnolii jakąś biblioteka?

Mira:Tak, jest w centrum, a co?

Naruto:Muszę coś sprawdzić, dzięki. (powiedział odchodząc)

Mira:Jesteś pewny, że trafisz?

Naruto:Ta, bez obaw.

**Kurama:Dziwne ty i biblioteka, te słowa nie pasują zupełnie do Ciebie **

Naruto:Muszę dowiedzieć się czegoś o podróżach między wymiarami.

Naruto w końcu dotarł do biblioteki, kiedy zaczął przeszukiwać książki, został zauważony przez pewną niską dziewczynkę z długimi niebieskimi włosami opadajacymi na plecy.

Levy:Ty jesteś ten nowy członek, Naruto zgadza się?

Naruto:Tak, ty muszisz być...

Levy:Levy Mcgarden, miło mi cię poznać.

Naruto:Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Levy:Więc co robisz w bibliotece, nie wyglądasz na kogoś kto lubi takie miejsce?

Naruto:Szukam książki dotyczące różnych wymiarów.

Levy:Pomogę ci. (powiedziała z iskrami ekscytacji)

I tak Naruto oraz Levy zaczęli przeszukiwać sztosy książek, dzięki magicznym okularom Levy w kilka sekund mogli przeczytać jedna książkę, po kilku godzin jedynie co znaleźli to informacje dotyczące alternatywnego wymiaru zwanego Edolas oraz portalu Anima.

Naruto:Rany, tutaj nie ma tego czego szukam.

Levy:Przykro mi że nie udało nam się znaleźć tego czego potrzebujesz.

Naruto:Nie przejmuj się Levy-chan, i tak nie spodziewałem się że znajdzie się tu chociaż wskazówka dotycząca tego, no nic lepiej będzie jak wrócimy do gildii.

Levy:Jasne.


	3. Rozdział: 3

Minęło kilka dni od przybycia Naruto do Mangolii i dołączenia do Fairy Tail, blondyn przez ten czas zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego miejsca, obecnie stał przy tablicy ogłoszeń poszukiwaniu Misji.

Naruto:Myślę że ta będzie odpowiednia.

Mira:Jesteś pewny że chcesz od razu wziąć misje rangi A, przecież nie nie zrobiłeś jeszcze żadnych poniższych rang?

Naruto:Spokojnie dam radę.

W tym momencie do nich podeszła Levy.

Levy:Słyszałam coś o misji rangi A, jeśli chcesz Naruto-kun to mogę ci pomóc.

Naruto:Byłoby miło, z racji że jeszcze nie za bardzo znam ten wasz świat

Mira:W takim razie ja również idę.

Levy:Jesteś tego pewna Mira, minęło sporo od kiedy byłaś na ostatniej misji?

Mira:Poradzę sobie.

Naruto:W porządku im więcej tym weselej.

Mira:Powiadomie mistrza o misji, spotkamy się za 30 minut na stacji, Levy pokażesz Naruto gdzie się znajduje?

Levy:Jasne.

Po odpowiednim przygotowaniu do wyprawy, wszyscy trzej znaleźli się na stacji, Naruto był pod wrażeniem.

Naruto:Wow, więc to jest pociąg.

Levy:Dlaczego cię to dziwi, czy u ciebie nie ma pociągów?

Naruto:Tak skąd pochodzę nie ma takich rzeczy.

Mira:Więc jak się poruszacie?

Naruto:Proste w stylu ninja, skaczemy po drzewach. (powiedział z głupkowatym uśmiechem)

Levy:Ninja?

Mira:Nigdy nie słyszałam o ninja.

Naruto:Pochodzę z wioski zwanej Konoha-Gakure w kraju ognia, opaska która noszę znaczy przynależność do tej wioski.

I tak Naruto opowiedział im o tym jak wyglądało jego życie jako shinobi, o misjach itd, dziewczyny zzafascynowaniem słuchali jego opowieści, Naruto i reszta w końcu dotarli do wyznaczonego miejsca, w którym czekał na nich starszy mężczyzna.

-Witam, wy za pewne musicie być magami z Fairy Tail.

Naruto:Tak nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki a to moi przyjaciele Mirajane Strauss oraz Levy Mcgarden.

Mira:Słyszeliśmy o tym cały powtórzę.

-Zgadza się, znajduje się w okolicy tamtych ruin.

Naruto:Rozumiem, proszę zostawić nam to.

Po ustaleniu szczegółów trójka ruszyła do ruin, kiedy tam przybyli Naruto był zaskoczonym widokiem tych ruin.

Naruto:N...nie to nie możliwe.

Mira:Co się stało Naru-kun?

Blondyn nic nie powiedział tylko ruszył biegiem w stronę ruin, Mirajane oraz Levy udali się za nim.

Levy:Powiesz nam co się stało Naruto-kun?

Naruto:To co widzicie to ruiny mojej starej wioski. (powiedział klękając)

Mira:Ale te ruiny mają z dobre kilkaset lat.

Levy:To znaczy że prócz innego świat przeniosłeś się w przyszłość.

Nagle na przeciw nim pojawił się ogromny potwór przypominający zmutowanego Zetsu.

Levy:T...to Ten potwór co pisało w ogłoszeniu.

Mira:Na to wygląda.

Naruto:Mira-chan, Levy-chan odsuńcie się ja się nim zajmę.

Nim dziewczyny zdołały zaprotestować Naruto stworzył kilkanaście klonów z którymi ruszył do ataku, Zetsu stworzył kilkadziesiąt dłoni które zmiótły wszystkie klony.

Mira\Levy:Naruto-kun!

Naruto:Zdaje się że nie mam wyboru i muszę to użyć.

Naruto odwołał klona zbierajacego energię natury wchodząc w tryb mędrca.

Levy:Mira-chan, spójrz na oczy Naruto-kun są jakby inne.

Mira:Racja, ciekawe co z nimi jest.

Zetsu posłał ogromną pięść w stronę Uzumakiego, ten podskoczył i zaczął się po niej wspinać aż wskoczył za Zetsu, następnie stworzył trzy klony które tworzyły w jego dłoni Rasengana, technika z każdą chwilą zmieniała kształt finalnie wyglądał jak Shuriken.

Naruto:Fuuton:Raseshuriken! (krzyknął rzucając technikę)

Kiedy Raseshuriken trafił w Zetsu spowodował wielką eksplozje, która do doszczętnie go zniszczyła, Mirajane oraz Levy nie mogły wyjść z podziwu tego co właśnie widziały.


	4. Rozdział: 4

Po pokonaniu zmutowanego Zetsu i odebraniu zapłaty w wysokości miliona klejnotów, Naruto, Mirajane oraz Levy wracali pociągiem do Magnolii, w międzyczasie obie dziewczyny były ciekawe umiejętnościami Naruto których użył w walce, blondyn dostrzegł w końcu ich ciekawskie spojrzenie.

Naruto:Co jest, od kiedy pokonałem Zetsu ciągle dziwnie na mnie patrzycie?

Levy:Naruto-kun co to była za magia której użyłeś w walce z tym potworem.

Mira:I co to były za oczy jak u ropuchy

Naruto:Więc oto wam chodzi, to co widzieliście to nie jest magia tylko chakra, a te oczy o których mówisz nazywa się tryb mędrca.

Levy:Chakra, Tryb Mędrca czym to jest.

Naruto:Żeby wam to wyjaśnić opowiem wam prawdziwą historię mojego życia i początku shinobi więc słuchajcie uważnie.

Naruto opowiedział im cała historie zaczynający od zapieczętowaniu w nim Kyuubiego przez jego rodziców poprzez treningi, misje czy walki z Akatsuki aż do walki z Kaguyą i przeniesieniu się do tego świata. Po wysłuchaniu historii blondyna, Mirajane oraz Levy mieli łzy w oczach od razu podeszli do niego i go przytulili.

Mira:Nie miałam pojęcia że twoje życie wyglądało tak koszmarnie.

Levy:Powinieneś być traktowany jak bohater a nie potwór, jestem pod wrażeniem twojej determinacji i silnej woli, nie znam nikogo kto mógł nosić na sobie taki ciężar i jeszcze moc się tak naturalnie uśmiechać.

Mira:Tym bardziej cię szanujemy.

Naruto:Dziękuję, nawet nie wiecie ile dla mnie znaczą wasze słowa.

Po rozmowie dziewczyny nadal siedziały po obu stronach Naruto, w końcu zasnely opierając głowę na jego ramieniach.

**Kurama:Widzę że masz wielbicielki.**

Naruto:To są tylko moje przyjaciółki .

**Kurama:Taa, taa a ja jestem boskim kotem.**

Naruto:Zamknij się.

W końcu Naruto i dziewczyny dotarli do Magnolii, kiedy wyszli do miasta byli zaskoczeni, na ziemii leżało mnóstwo członków gildi byli nieprzytomni.

Mira:Co się tutaj stało?

Levy:Spójrzcie na dach katedry.

Po przejrzeniu się wszyscy dostrzegli Natsu i Gajela walczącego z Laxusem.

Naruto:Mira-chan, Levy-chan wy zajmijcie się rannymi a ja pomogę tamtej dwójce.

-Bądź ostrożny (powiedzieli jednocześnie)

Naruto skinął głową i ruszył na pole walki, w kilka sekund stanął przed Natsu i Gajelem.

Natsu:Naruto

Naruto:Wy dwaj odpocznijcie, ja sam sobie poradzę.

Nim któryś z nich zdołał coś powiedzieć Naruto wszedł w tryb Mędrca i ruszył do ataku.

Laxus:Ty za pewne jesteś tym nowy, musisz nie wiedzieć kim jestem skoro rzucasz mi wyzwanie.

Laxus otoczył swoje ciało złotą błyskawicą wystrzeliwując potężny pocisk, Naruto bez problemu go uniknął lecz zanim coś zrobił Laxus pojawił się obok niego jednym ciosem zrzucając go na ziemię.

Naruto:"_Jest szybki_"

**Kurama:Czemu bawisz się z nim w trybie mędrca, korzystając z mojej chakry z łatwością byś go pokonał.**

Naruto:To nie tak że nie chce jej użyć, użyje ją w odpowiednim momencie by wszyscy nie dostrzegli pełni mojej mocy.

Naruto musiał szybko przerwać rozmowę by uniknąć kopniaka starszego blondyna w ułamku sekundy stworzył w dłoni Rasengana i przyłożył do pancerza błyskawicy Laxusa, zderzenie spowodowało potężny wstrząs który obu ich odrzucił od siebie.

Laxus:Przyznaje jesteś nie zły, ale z twoim poziomem nic mi nie zrobisz.

Naruto:Czyżby.

Nagle wokół nich wybuchły małe kule powodując zasłonę dymną, Naruto wykorzystując ten moment wszedł w tryb chakry Kuramy i w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Laxusem jednym ciosem pozbawiając go przytomności, zanim dym się rozwiał blondyn wrócił do swojej normalnej formy, Natsu i Gajell patrzyli z rozszerzonymi oczami, Mirajane oraz Levy mimo że wiedziały na co go stać, to byli zaskoczeni gdy pokonał Laxusa maga klasy S.


	5. Rozdział: 5

Kilka dni później...

Po incydencie z Laxusem wszystko powróciło do normy, Naruto zrobił jeszcze kilka misji samodzielnie lub z Natsu i Greyem ignorując prośby Mirajane oraz Levy, po misjach udało mu się uzbierać wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy na zbudowanie własnego domu, który postawił na polanie, gdzie po raz pierwszy się znalazł, był do skromny jednorodzinny domek obok którego znajdowało się jezioro, nagle Naruto przeszło dziwne uczucie.

Naruto:Kurama czujesz to?

**Kurama:Tak, w pobliżu znajduje się ktoś kto posiada chakre, tyle że jego chakra jest mroczna.**

Blondyn szybko wybiegł przez dom, nagle zastał na polanie jakąś zamaskowaną postać w płaszczu.

Naruto:Kim ty jesteś i co tutaj robisz?

-Pierw musisz mnie pokonać jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć.

Naruto nie czekając rzucił się z Rasenganem na niego, mężczyzna od razu zrobił to samo.

Naruto:Rasengan?

Oboje zderzyli się po czym zostali odrzuceni, Naruto stworzył kilka klonów z którymi ruszył do ataku, o dziwo jego przeciwnik zrobił dokładnie to samo.

Naruto:Co jest, on zna wszystkie moje ruchy?

Tym czasem, Levy podeszła do siedzącej przy barze Mirajane.

Levy:Cześć Mira, czy możemy pogadać na osobności?

Mira:Jasne.

Kiedy oboje udali się w kąt gildii zaczęli rozmowę dotycząca pewnego blondyna.

Levy:Czyli ty też lubisz Naruto-kun, zgadza się?

Mira:T...tak, tak sądzę. (powiedziała rumieniąc się)

Levy:Ostatnio wiele nad tym myślałam, Naruto nie wybrał by żadnego z nas by nas nie raniącn dlatego wpadłam na pomysł by się z nim z tobą podzielić.

Mira:Podzielić się?

Levy:Tak, ale tylko nasza dwójka nikogo więcej, zgadzasz się?

Mira:Jasne.

Levy:W takim razie chodźmy z nim porozmawiać.

Kiedy dziewczyny dotarły na polanę Naruto były przerażone widząc go leżącego nie przytomnie na ziemi z kilkoma ranami.

Mira/Levy:Naruto-kun! (krzyknęły podbiegając do niego)

Mira:Szybko trzeba go zabrać do Porlyusicy

Levy skineła głową i razem z Mira chwyciły Naruto idąc w kierunku oddziału medycznego gildi, oboje cierpliwie czekały przed salą w której Porlyusica zajmowała się rannym Naruto, po kilku godzinach w końcu drzwi się otworzyły.

Mira:I co z nim?

Porlyusica:Ma kilka złamanych żeber, pękniętą śledzione w jego ciele znajdowała się trucizna.

Levy:Trucizna, to znaczy że Naruto-kun.

Porlyusica:Nie musisz się o to martwić, udało mi się wydobyć ją z jego organizmu.

Mira:Czy możemy do niego wejść?

Porlyusica:Tak ale tylko na chwilę, on musi dużo odpoczywać.

Dziewczyny skineły głową i weszli do sali siadając po obu strona jego łóżka. Po dwu dniach blondyn zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność, gdy zdał sobie sprawę że znajduje się w szpitalu postanowił niezwłocznie go opuścić.

Porlyusica:Ej dokąt się wybierasz, powinieneś leżeć w łóżku i odpoczywać.

Naruto:Nic się nie martw babuniu szybko się regeneruje, dziękuję za pomoc. (powiedział wskakując przez okno)

Porlyusica:Rany, jest taki sam jak wszyscy.

Naruto dotarł w końcu do domu, zdziwił się gdy zastał drzwi otwarte, po wejściu do środka zauważył Mire oraz Levy sprzątając jego mieszkanie.

Naruto:Co wy tutaj robicie?

-Naruto-kun!

Krzyknęły oboje biegnąc i przytulając go.

Mira:Tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy.

Levy:Co ci się stało?

I tak Naruto opowiedział im walkę z zamaskowanym mężczyzna.

Levy:Myślisz że on znowu może zaatakować?

Naruto:Nie wykluczone, ale wiem czego się spodziewać więc będę przygotowany.

Mira:Naru-kun możesz dać nam chwilkę i przyjść zaraz do swojej sypialni?

Naruto:Jasne, ale po co?

Levy:To niespodzianka.

Naruto niewiedząc o co chodzi zgodził się, po 5 minutach został zawołany przez Mirajane, gdy wszedł do sypialni zastał ją oraz Levy w seksownej bieliźnie leżących na jego łóżku, musiał zakryć nos by powstrzymać krwawienie.

Naruto:Levy-chan, Mira-chan co robicie?

Mira:Postanowiliśmy podzielić się z tobą byś nie musiał wybierać między nami.

Levy:Chyba że ci się nie podobamy?

Naruto:Nie jesteście piękne i bardzo was lubię ale...

Nim dokończył Mirajane i Levy chwycili go zdejmując z niego ubrania i rzuciły na łóżko zaczynając go namiętnie całować, nie mogąc nic zrobić Naruto postanowił poddać się i odwzajemniał pocałunki zdejmując z nich staniki oraz majtki.


	6. Rozdział: 6

Następnego dnia promienie słońca zaczęło budzić Naruto, kiedy chciał się poruszyć uświadomił sobie że leży na nim jakiś ciężar, po spojrzeniu zauważył dwie piękne nagie kobiety, dopiero po kilku chwilach uświadomił sobie co się wczorajszej nocy wydarzyło.

Naruto:Mira-chan, Levy-chan pora wstać.

Kiedy dziewczyny się obudziły zarumieniły się wiedząc co się wczoraj między nimi a Naruto wydarzyło, blond nastolatek jednak wyglądał na nieco zmartwionego, co nie uszło uwadze dziewczyn.

Levy:Czy coś się stało Naruto-kun?

Naruto:Cóż myślę że to co się wczoraj między nami wydarzyło nie powinno mieć miejsca.

Mira:Co, czyli ci się nie podobał nasz seks? (spytała lekko zirytowana i zasmucona)

Naruto:Nie, bardzo mi się podobało.

Levy:Więc o co chodzi? (spytała smutno)

Naruto:Wiecie że nie pochodzę z tego świata, nie mogę zostać tu na zawsze może być tak że będę musiał wrócić do mojego świata.

Mirajane oraz Levy słysząc to od razu przytuliły się do Naruto.

Mira:Nie martw się o to Naru-kun.

Levy:Nawet jeśli będziesz musiał wrócić do swojego świata, to my pójdziemy z tobą.

Naruto był zaskoczony wyznaniem dziewczyn, nie sądził że zgodzą się na co takiego.

Naruto:Dlaczego chcecie opuścić was świat dla mnie?

Mira:Ponieważ my kochamy cię.

Naruto:Co z twoim rodzeństwem oraz z waszymi znajomymi?

Mira:Przekaże in tą nowinę, jestem pewna że widząc mnie pod twoją opieką nie będą mieli nic przeciwko, podobnie jak reszta gildi.

Naruto:Dziękuję wam.

Mira oraz Levy nic nie powiedzieli tylko pocałowali blondyna, po czym powiadomili że chcąc wziąć prysznic, Naruto nie zdał sobie sprawy znaczenia tego więc udał się do kuchni.

Mira:Naru-kun, dokąd idziesz, przecież prysznic jest tutaj?

Naruto:Cóż sądziłem że wy dwaj razem wezmiecie prysznic.

Mirajane oraz Levy podeszli do blondyna chwytając za ręce.

Levy:Od teraz jesteśmy razem, więc możemy też razem brać prysznic.

Zanim Naruto zdołał coś powiedzieć został wciągniety do kabiny, Kurama ze śmiechem obserwował cała scenę, po dość długim prysznicu i zjedzeniu śniadania, Naruto razem ze swoimi dziewczynami udali się do gildii, po przybyciu zauważyli że nie ma reszty członków.

Naruto:Gdzie jest Natsu i reszta?

Mira:Ty nie wiesz bo byłeś nieprzytomny,

Natsu, Grey, Cana zostali wybrani do tegorocznego egzaminu na maga klasy S, każdy musiał wybrać swojego partnera i udali się na wyspę Thenrou gdzie odbył się egzamin.

Naruto:Dlaczego wy nie poszliście?

Levy:Mieliśmy szansę, dostaliśmy sporo zaproszeń ale widząc cię w takim stanie postanowiliśmy zostać i zająć się tobą.

Naruto:Dziękuję, doceniam to że się o mnie troszczycie. (powiedział obejmując je)

Naruto poszedł do tablicy zadań chcąc wybrać jakieś ciekawe, jego uwagę przykuła kartka z informacją o znikających ludziach.

Naruto:"_Może na tej misji znajdę jakiś trop od nośnie tego zamaskowanego mężczyzny_" Dobra biorę te misja Mira-chan.

Mira:W porządku, zaraz się przygotuje i możemy ruszać.

Naruto:Wybacz ale te misje muszę zrobić sam.

Levy:Ale Naruto-kun...

Naruto:Spokojnie, jestem silny poradzę sobie, nie będzie mnie kilka tygodni.

Mira:Bądź ostrożny, i wróć do nas.

Naruto skinął głową dając każdej z dzkewczy namiętny pocałunek nie zauważając reszty członków, którzy patrzyli zszkowaną na całą scenę, po zatwierdzeniu zadania Naruto wyruszył w drogę.

Makao:Czy Naruto, jest.

Levy:Tak, Naruto-kun jest naszym chłopakiem. (powiedziała z słodkim uśmiechem)

-Szczęśliwy drań! (powiedział jeden z mężczyzn gildi)


	7. Rozdział: 7

Gdzie na ziemii z portalu wyskoczymy dwie osoby w wieku ok. 16 lat, jeden z nich był chłopcem miał krótke blond włosy, niebieskie oczy po dwa charakterystyczne wąsiki na polikach, ubrany w czarny płaszcz, drugą była dziewczyna miała długie czarne włosy, nosiła okulary, ubrana w ciemno-czerwoną bluzkę oraz czarne spodnie.

-Boruto myślisz że ten zamaskowany mężczyzna tutaj się znajduje? (spytała dziewczyna)

Boruto:Zaufaj mi Sarada, jestem pewien że w tym miejscu jest.

W tym czasie Naruto zbliżał się do miejsca, które zostało zaatakowane przez tajemniczego osobnika, po przybyciu na miejsce zauważył że cała wioska jest opuszczona, na ziemi leżały tylko porozrzucone ubrania.

Naruto:Ta zupa jest jeszcze ciepła, co się tutaj stało?

**Kurama:Mam złe przeczucia.**

-Kim ty jesteś? (powiedział jakiś męski głos)

Kiedy Naruto się obrócił zauważył trzy postacie, jednym z nich był mężczyzna w podobnym wieku miał krótkie niebieskie oczy, dziwny tatuaż wokół lewego oka, drugą była trochę starsza granatowłosa dziewczyna a trzecią trochę młodsza różowowłosa dziewczyna, wszyscy trzej ubrani byli w jakieś specjalne płaszcze.

Naruto:Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki jestem magiem Fairy Tail, przybyłem tu z misja by sprawdzić co się dzisje i spróbować rozwiązać problem.

Jerall:Rozumiem, ja nazywam się Jerrall a to moi towarzysze Ultear oraz Meredy, doszły nas słuchy o znikających mieszkańcach wioski i postanowiliśmy to sprawdzić.

Ultear:Skoro mamy ten sam cel, może połączymy siły i razem uporsamy się z tym problemem.

Naruto:Pewnie czemu nie.

Jerall:Świetnie, w takim razie będziemy musieli rozejrzeć się po okolicy, najlepiej jeśli podzielimy się na dwie grupy.

Ultear:Świetnie, ja mogę iść z Naruto.

Jerall:Nie, ja pójdę z nim, jest coś o czym muszę z nim porozmawiac.

Ultear westchneła tylko niezadowolona, po czym podzielili się na grupy.

Naruto:Więc o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

Jerall:Skąd jesteś, nie wydaje mi się że podchodzisz stąd?

Naruto:Cóż jeśli chodzi o to, pochodzę z miejsca zwanym Konoha znajdującej się w kraju pięciu elementów, inaczej mówiąc inny świat, razem z moimi przyjaciółmi toczyliśmy bitwę z króliczą boginią o losu świata, kiedy mieliśmy ją zapieczetować ja zostałem odesłany do tego świata.

Jerall:Rozumiem.

Kiedy oboje przechodzili nagle natrafili na kolejnego zamaskowanego mężczyzne ubrany w ten sam strój co poprzedni, mężczyzna wysysał z jakiegoś człowieka życie do czasu aż zostały po nim tylko jego ubrania.

-Prosze, proszę więc nareszcie się pojawiłeś Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto:Ty musisz mieć coś wspólnego z tamtym drugim zamaskowanym kolesiem, kim jesteś?

Roger:Nazywam się Roger i zajmuję się likwidacją słabych magów

Jellal:Nie myśl, że ci na to pozwolimy.

Nim Naruto lub Jellal zdołał coś zrobić Roger pojawił się między nimi.

Roger:Chidori-nagashi!

Z ciała zamaskowanego mężczyzny wyleciał strumień błyskawicy który poraził Naruto i Jellala odrzucając ich od siebie.

Naruto:Ta technika...

Naruto podniósł się z ziemii tworząc kilkanaście klonów z którymi ruszył do ataku, Roger stworzył ostrze błyskawicy niszcząc jednego po drugim, kiedy był nimi zajęty nad nim pojawili się Naruto i Jellal, niebieskowłosy wystrzelił wstęgi magii, a Naruto próbował zaatakować Rasenganem, nim ataki do niego doleciały Roger zniknął powodując że wstęgi Jellala obwiązały Naruto tworząc potężna eksplozje.

Jellal:Wybacz Naruto, nic ci nie jest?

Naruto:Taa, przeżyje.

Roger:I ty niby jesteś tym słynnym bohaterem Konohy co rozwalił Akatsuki, to jakiś żart.

Naruto:Kim ty jesteś, skąd to wiesz?

Roger:Musisz mnie pokonać, jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć.

Naruto odwołał klona ukrytego za budynkiem zbierającego energię natury, gdy to zrobił wszedł w tryb Mędrca.

Naruto:Jak sobie życzysz, pokonam cię.


	8. Rozdział: 8

Naruto rzucił się na Rogera tworząc ogromnego Rasengana, nim do niego doleciał wokół jego ciała pojawił się duchowy szkielet który odrzucił blondyna na sporą odległość.

Naruto:Susanno, ale jak, dobra to co powiesz na to. (powiedział tworząc dwa klony)

Klony zaczęły tworzyć w jego dłoni Rasengana, który z każdą chwilą zmieniała kształt teraz wyglądał bardziej jak Shuriken.

Naruto:Fuuton:Raseshuriken!

Kiedy atak Naruto doleciał do przeciwnika, Roger chwycił go swoim Susanno który spowodował wielką eksplozje.

Naruto:Cholera, zdaje się że nie mam wyboru, muszę użyć tego.

Roger:Co jest, tylko na tyle cię stać?

Naruto:Chciałbyś.

Naruto wszedł w tryb chakry Kuramy jednocześnie aktywując powłokę lisa tworząc Bijuudame, Roger widząc to stworzył w swoim Susanno czarną strzałę, nie czekając ani chwili obaj od razu wystrzelili, gdy techniki się ze sobą zderzyły nastąpiła ogromną eksplozja.

Jellal:C...co za niesamowitą moc, ci dwaj są potężni.

Naruto i Roger stali w ogromnym kwaterze, Naruto w swojej normalnej formie natomiast Roger bez powłoki Susanno.

Roger:Tego się po tobie spodziewałem, Chidori! (krzyknął tworząc w dłoni kule błyskawicy)

Zanim Naruto coś zrobił, Roger w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed nim przebijając go na wylot.

Jellal:Naruto!

Blondyn się uśmiechnął po czym jego ciało zmieniło się w kłębek dymu, oryginał pojawił się za swoim przeciwnikiem, ten to jednak przewidział.

Roger:Shinra Tensei! (odepchnął go od siebie)

Naruto:Ta technika, zaraz zaraz Rinnengan! Draniu skąd masz to oko?

Roger:Tajemnica, czas się pożegnać.

Roger ponownie stworzył Chidori nakierowując je ku niebu, chwilę później na niebie pojawił się ogromny smok błyskawicy, Naruto nie mógł już nic zrobić gdyż stracił przytomność.

Roger już miał rzucić technikę, ale nagle zniknęła.

Roger:Co jest?

Przed Naruto pojawili się Boruto i Sarada.

Roger:Wy...

Boruto:Znaleźliśmy cię, teraz powiedz gdzie jest twój partner?

Roger zamiast odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się i zniknął.

3 tygodnie później...

Naruto zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność, pierwsze co spostrzegł że znajduje się we własnym domu, a po jego bokach śpią Mirajane oraz Levy wtuleni w jego ramiona.

-Nareszcie się obudziłeś. (powiedział jakiś męski głos)

Kiedy Naruto zwrócił sie w stronę drzwi zauważył blondyna w jego wieku.

-Możemy porozmawiać?

Naruto skinął głową tworząc klona, z którym podmienił się miejscem, następnie razem z chłopakiem udali się do kuchni, gdzie siedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

Boruto:Na początku pozwól że się przedstawimy nazywam się Boruto Uzumaki a to moja przyjaciółka Sarada Uchiha.

Naruto:Chwila jak to Uzumaki, Uchiha kim wy włąsciwie jesteście?

Boruto:Jestem twoim synem z alternatywnej lini czasowej.

Sarada:Ja jestem córką Sasuke Uchiha oraz Sakury Haruno.

Naruto musiał aż usiąść by przestawić wszelkie informacje, to było dla niego trochę za dużo.

Naruto:W porządku, co was tutaj sprowadza?

Boruto:Jesteśmy w poszukiwaniu dwóch zamaskowanych mężczyzn, z którymi za pewne miałeś okazję spotkać.

Sarada:Ci dwaj zwani Roger oraz Kioshi zaatakowali nasza wioskę doszczętnie je niszcząc.

Boruto:Dowiedzieliśmy się że oni potrafią przemieszczać się po różnych wymiarach, dlatego korzystając z pomocy gościa o imieniu Toneri zaczęliśmy ich szukać, prawdopodobnie za ok. 7 lat zamierzają sprowadzić na świat katastrofę.

Naruto:Rozumiem, zrobię co w mojej mocy by ich powstrzymać.

Boruto:Musimy już iść, spotkamy się za 7 lat by stawić czoła zagrożeniu, prawdopodobnie do tej pory się nie ujawnia.

Naruto:Dzięki, mimo mi widzieć że mój syn wyrósł na tak wspaniałego shinobi.

Boruto się tylko uśmiechnął poczym razem z Saradą znikneli, kiedy Naruto chciał wrócić do pokoju pochany na ziemię przez dwie dziewczyny.

Mira:Naru-kun tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy.

Levy:Czy wszystko w porządku?

Naruto:Tak, po prostu byłem trochę zmęczony.

Mira:Do dobrze, bo musimy ci o czymś powiedzieć.

Naruto:Co takiego?

-Jesteśmy w ciąży. (powiedział jednocześnie z wielkim uśmiechem)

Naruto początkowo był zaskoczony, ale po chwili objął Mirajane i Levy.

Naruto:To wspaniała wiadomość, nie wiecie jaki jestem szczęśliwy.


	9. Rozdział: 9

(7 lat później)

Minęło siedem lat od kiedy Natsu i reszta wyruszyli na wyspe Tenrou gdzie mieli odbyć egzamin na maga klasy S, od tamtego czasu słuch po nich zaginął, członkowie Fairy Tail z niechęcią pogodzili się z tym, w tym czasie Naruto ożenił się z Mirajane oraz Levy, który nie długo po tym urodzili dzieci, Mirajane urodziła chłopca o białych jak ona włosach, niebieskich oczach i po dwóch wąsikach na policzkach, które odziedziczył po Naruto, chłopiec zwał się Bolt, Levy natomiast urodziła dziewczynkę o blond włosach, jak Bolt posiadała dwa charakterystyczne wąsiki na policzkach, nazywała się Niya. Przez ten czas głównie Naruto sprawiwał że gildia wciąż utrzymywała tytuł najlepszej gildi w Fiore, wszystko zapowiadało się być normalne, przynajmniej do czasu aż drzwi się nie otworzyły i nie stanęli w nich dawni członkowie gildi.

Natsu:Wróciliśmy!

Kiedy reszta ich spostrzegła natychmiast do nich podbiegli, Mirajane ze łzami w oczach podbiegła do swojego rodzeństwa przytulając ich, Levy zrobiła to samo z Lucy i resztą.

Mira:Tak się cieszę że wszystko z wami w porządku.

Levy:Dlaczego tyle lat nie dawaliście sygnału życiu?

Makarov:W czasie kiedy Acnologia zaatakował wyspę, Mavis czyli pierwsza mistrzyni Fairy Tail użyła zaklęcia by nas ukryć barierą, dzięki czemu czas dla nas się zatrzymał.

Nagle Levy poczuła jak jej córka szarpie jej sukienkę.

Niya:Ne Mamo, kim ci są ci ludzie?

Na słowo Mama wszyscy rozszeżyli oczy.

Levy:Niya-chan to są moi dawni przyjaciele, oraz członkowie naszej gildi.

Lucy:Czekaj, Levy ty masz dziecko?

Levy:Tak to jest Niya, córką moja i Naruto-kun.

Lucy:Jest taka słodka.

Mira:A to jest Bolt, syn mój i Naruto-kun.

To z kolei spowodowało że wszyscy byli jeszcze bardziej w szoku.

Elefman:Czekaj chcecie powiedzieć?

Mira:Tak Naru-kun jest naszym mężem.

Makarov:Naruto, ty szczęśliwy chłopcze.

Natsu:Właściwie gdzie on jest, chce z nim walczyć?

Erza:Właśnie, nigdzie go nie widziałam.

Mira:Pewnie trenuje koło domu, chodźcie zaprowadzę was.

Levy:To dziwne, myślałam że Naruto-kun będzie tutaj trenował?

Lucy:Może poszedł na spacer.

Mira:Chodźmy do domu i tam na niego poczekajmy. (powiedziała zapraszając wszystkich do środka)

W tym czasie Naruto spotkał się na pobliskim wzgórzu z Jellalem, Boruto i Saradą.

Jellal:Za trzy miesiące kiedy odbędą się magiczne igrzyska ci dwaj prawdopodobnie znowu uderzą.

Boruto:Ci dwaj polują na twoją chakre ojcze, miej oczy szeroko otwarte.

Jellal:Za pewne chcą wykorzystać gdyż będziesz padnięty walka by cię zaatakować i odebrać twoja chakre.

Naruto:Rozumiem, dzięki będę miał oczy szeroko otwarte.

Kiedy zakończyli rozmowę każdy rozszedł się w swoją stronę, Naruto po przybyciu zauważył że w domu prócz jego żon i dzieci znajdują się również, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Happy oraz Carla a także rodzeństwo Strauss.

Naruto:Wy, wróciliście. (powiedział zszokowany)

Natsu:Naruto walcz ze mną.

Natsu rzucił się do ataku na blondyna, ale został powstrzymany jednym palcem i powalony na ziemię.

Naruto:Nic się nie zmieniłeś Natsu. (powiedział z uśmiechem)

Naruto usiadł na sofie, Levy i Mirajane zajęły miejsce po jego bokach a dzieci na kolanach.

Naruto:Więc, co słychać?

I tak wszyscy opowiedzieli rodzinie Uzumakich o wydarzeniach na wyspie o tym jak zostali zaatakowali przed gildię Grimoire Heart oraz smoka zwanego Acnologia, Naruto i reszta opowiedzieli o jego wydarzeniach pod ich nieobecność, wkrótce musieli się zbierać gdyż robiło się późno, gdy reszta poszła do Naruto podszedł Natsu.

Naruto:Co jest Natsu?

Natsu:Naruto chciałbym byś mnie trenował

Naruto:Mówisz poważnie?

Natsu:Tak, wiem jaki jesteś silny i ja również chce stać się silniejszy, przez te siedem lat odczuwam braki.

Naruto:Rozumiem, możemy zacząć od jutra.

Natsu podekscytowany wybiegł z domu,

Naruto udał się do sypialni gdzie czekały jego żony.

Levy:Co Natsu od ciebie chciał?

Naruto:Chciał bym zaczął go trenować.

Mira:Już mu współczuję. (powiedziała wiedząc jakie Naruto ma metody treningu)

Cała trójka zachichotała po czym udali się do krainy snów.


	10. Rozdział: 10

Kilka dni później...

Naruto i reszta udali się na plażę gdzie mieli przygotować do zbliżających się magicznych igrzysk, każdy trenował we własnym za kresie prócz Natsu który postanowił że Naruto będzie to szkolił obecnie dwójka znajdowała się na pustej części plaży, w pobliżu siedzieli Mirajane, Levy, Bolt oraz Niya oglądając trening.

Natsu:Dobra to od czego zaczniemy?

Naruto się tylko uśmiechnął i kazał zabójcy smoku założyć ogromny głaz na plecy ł, dodatkowo na rękach oraz nogach założył ciężarki

Naruto:Twoim pierwszym zadaniem jest wejście na tą górę.

Natsu:Ale po co mam tam iść z tym głazem i ciężarkami?

Naruto:Pierw ulepszymy twoją siłę fizyczną.

Natsu zaczął ruszać w kierunku góry, chodź to nie było łatwe.

Mira:Kochanie czy nie przesadziłeś odrobinę?

Naruto:Natsu to silny chłopak, jestem pewien że sobie poradzi.

Kilka godzin później udało się Natsu wejść na górę.

Naruto:W porządku, teraz czas na kolejny etap nauczę Cię tworzyć za pomocą twojej magii ognia techniki.

Natsu:Naprawdę? (spytał podekscytowany)

Naruto stworzył w dłoni Rasengana.

Naruto:Spróbuj skoncentrować w swojej dłoni ogień i stworzyć takiej wielkości kule.

Natsu próbował zrobić to co powiedział mu blondyn, ale nie wychodziło mu jedynie mógł minimalną wersję ognistej kuli stworzyć.

Natsu:To jest trudniejsze niż myślałem.

Happy:Nie poddawaj się Natsu.

Naruto:Właśnie, nikt nie powiedział że będzie łatwo

Z każdą kolejną godzina Natsu tworzył coraz większą kule ognia w dłoni.

Natsu:Spójrz, jest jeszcze większą.

Naruto:Dobra robota, na dziś wystarczy.

Resztę dnia Naruto ze swoją rodziną oraz Natsu spędzili czas relaksując się na plaży, nagle Naruto przypomniał sobie o poprzednim życiu w Konoha, Mirajane oraz Levy zauważyły zmartwiony wyraz twarzy męża.

Levy:Co się stało skarbie?

Mira:Wszystko w porządku?

Naruto:Nic po prostu przypomniałem sobie o moim domu oraz sprawach, których nie zdążyłem załatwić.

Mira:Nie martw się, wszystko napewno się ułoży, znajdziesz jeszcze sposób na powrót.

Levy:Mira ma rację, mimo że upłynęło siedem lat zanim tu przybyłeś to nie powinieneś się jeszcze poddawać.

Naruto:Macie rację. (powiedział z uśmiechem)

Ich rozmowę przerwał Bolt który chwycił ojca za rękę ciągnąć do wody.

Bolt:Chodź Tato, ja i Niya czekamy tam na Ciebie byś z nami pograł.

Naruto:Dobra, dobra już idę.

Levy i Mirajane również do nich dołączyły i cała czwórka świetnie się bawiła, przynajmniej dopóki Natsu nie wpadł i nie rozgrzał wody do bardzo wysokiej temperatury, Naruto razem z jego żonami odwdzieczyły mu się poważnie raniąc zabójce smoka, po jakiś 3 godzinach wspólnej zabawy wrócili do hotelu.


	11. Rozdział: 11

3 miesiące później...

Naruto i reszta członków Fairy Tail przybyli do stolicy Fiore, gdzie miały się odbyć igrzyska magiczne, każdy był pod wrażeniem tego miasta.

Lucy:To miejsce jest niesamowite.

Erza:Zgadza się.

Lucy:Mistrzu, czy możemy się rozejrzeć?

Makarov:Jasne, ale wrócicie do Hotelu przed 24.

Lucy skineła głową i poszła pozwiedzać, Natsu i Happy poszli za nią, Wendy i Charla równiesz poszły pozwiedzać, nagle do Naruto podszedł Boruto i Sarada.

Boruto:Witaj ojcze nareszcie przybyłeś.

Naruto:O Boruto, Sarada witajcie.

Mira:Kochanie kto to jest?

Naruto:O Mira-chan, Levy-chan to jest Boruto mój syn a to jego dziewczyna Sarada.

Boruto i Sarada zarumienili się na wzmiance że są parą, natomiast reszta była zaszkocona tym że Boruto jest synem.

Levy:Ty masz syna, ale jak to możliwe, wygladacie jak byście byli w tym samym wieku?

Boruto:Pozwólcie że wyjaśnię, Sarada i Ja podchodzimy z alternatywnej lini czasowej w której ojciec nie przybył do tego świata.

Mira:To by wyjaśniło dlaczego nie wyglądasz jak Bolt.

W czasie ich rozmów, Boruto poczuł jak ktoś szarpie jego ubranie, po spojrzeniu w dół zauważył Bolta i Niye.

Bolt:Nie rozumiem wszystkiego co mówicie, ale czy to znaczy że jesteś tak jakby naszym starszym bratem?

Boruto:No, można tak powiedzieć.

(powiedział z uśmiechem czochrając dłonią ich włosy)

Naruto:Czy zauważyliście coś podejrzanego?

Sarada:Jeszcze nie, ale mamy oczy szeroko otwarte.

Erza:Co masz na myśli mówiąc coś podejrzanego?

Naruto:Później wam wszystko wyjaśnię, teraz musimy przygotować się do igrzysk.

Nikt już nic nie powiedział tylko wszyscy sie zgodzili i udali sie do hotelu.

Do rozpoczęcia igrzysk zostało kilka minut, wszyscy zajęli swoje stanowiska nie było tylko Wendy.

Erza:Martwię się o Wendy, powinna była wrócić już dawno.

Naruto:Pójdę jej poszukać.

Natsu:Chwila, ale co z twoim uczestnictwem?

W odpowiedzi Naruto otworzył drzwi w których zastał rodzeństwo Strauss.

Naruto:Elefman zastąpisz mnie, ja wyruszę w poszukiwaniu Wendy.

Elefman:Jasne, zostaw to w rękach prawdziwego mężczyzny.

Erza:Już czas, Naruto sprowadz Wendy.

Naruto:Jasne.

Drużyna Fairy Tail weszli po drabinie która została zesłana przed balkon, w tym czasie Naruto stworzył kilkanaście klonów które wysłał po całym królestwie, na początku nie znalazł żadnego śladu, dopiero po jakimś czasie znalazł nieprzytomna dziewczynę leżącą w jakimś ogrodzie, była strasznie poraniona, jej ubranie było podarte.

Naruto:Rany co się tutaj stało?

Carla:Zostaliśmy zaatakowali przez straż księżniczki Hisui.

Naruto:Co, ale dlaczego mieli was zaatakować?

Carla:Nie mam pojęcia, ale coś tutaj śmierdzi mniejsza o to, trzeba zabrać Wendy do medyków.

Blondyn skinął głową biorąc Wendy na ręce i szybku udał się do odziału medycznego.

Naruto:Nie martw się, tym draniom nie ujdzie to na sucho.


	12. Rozdział: 12

Kolejny dzień magicznych igrzysk dobiegł końca (nie będę opisywał przebiegu gdyż wyglądało to jak w oryginale :p) Naruto obecnie siedział w knajpie zajadać 12-stą miske Ramenu.

-Dobe a ty jak zwykle tylko o Ramenie myślisz.

Naruto słysząc ten głos odwrócił się by zobaczyć Sasuke a za nim Sakure oraz Kakashiego.

Naruto:Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei co wy tutaj robicie?

Kakashi:Wygląda na to że nie tylko ty przeniosłeś się do tego świata.

Levy:Znasz ich Naruto-kun?

Naruto:Tak to moja stara drużyna o której wam opowiadałem, ten palant to Sasuke a tam to Sakura oraz mój mistrz Kakashi.

Sasuke:Uważaj na słowa przegrany.

Kakashi:Tak właściwie Naruto, to kim są ci dzieci których trzymasz na kolanach.

Naruto:To jest mój syn Bolt a to moja córka Niya, a to są moje żony Levy-chan oraz Mira-chan.

Pozostali członkowie drużyny siódmej zbierali szczęki z podłogi po tym co właśnie usłyszali.

Sakura:Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie, ale masz urocze dzieci.

Kakashi:Dokładnie, Jiraya-sensei byłby z Ciebie bardzo dumny.

Sasuke:Hmof...przejdźmy do rzeczy, czy spotkałeś Rogera oraz Kioshiego.

Naruto:Tak, spotkałem tamtą dwójkę, wiem też że oni planują coś niedobrego podczas igrzysk.

Erza:Ej chwila o czym wy mówicie?

Natsu:Właśnie, czy coś się wydarzy podczas tegorocznych igrzysk?

Mira:Kochanie, chyba najwyższą pora im powiedzieć.

Naruto:Masz rację.

I tak Naruto oraz Sasuke wyjaśnili resztą członkom Fairy Tail o tych zamaskowanych gościach i ich powiązaniach z Kaguyą.

Laxus:Czyli twierdzisz że ten cały Roger oraz Kioshi z którymi miałeś okazję walczyć mają powiązania z Kaguyą która jest obecnie zapieczętowaną, by ją uwolnić potrzebują chakre sześciu ścieżek, którą ty i Sasuke posiadacie?

Naruto:Zgadza się, prawdopodobnie gdy będziemy zmęczeni walkami ujawnią się i zaatakują nas, niech każdy z was ma oczy szeroko otwarte.

Wszyscy skineli głowami w porozumieniu, po czym udali się do Hotelu, Naruto zauważył że Bolt jest jakiś nie swój.

Naruto:Czy coś się stało Bolt?

Bolt:Boje się Tato że walce z Rogerem i Kioshim zginiesz, w końcu już raz z nimi przegrałeś.

Blondyn kucnął i spojrzał w twarz syna z pogodnym uśmiechem.

Naruto:Bolt nie musisz się tym martwić, twój staruszek jest silny i nie tak łatwo go zabić, poza tym jestem silniejszy niż 7 lat temu.

Bolt uśmiechnął się wskakując ojcu na szyję, rodzina Uzumakich dotarła do Hotelu, od razu po przybyciu Natsu podszedł do Uzumakiego.

Natsu:Ne Naruto-san, możemy porozmawiać na osobności?

Naruto:Jasne.

Oboje wyszli z hotelu udając się do jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca.

Naruto:Więc o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

Natsu:Znasz się na dziewczynach co nie?

Naruto:Też pytanie, znam się na nich jak mało kto. (odparł z pewnym siebie śmieszek)

**Kurama:Taa zwłaszcza że to twoje żony cię uwiodły i zdominowały a nie ty je.**

Naruto:Zamknij się, nikt cię o zdanie nie pytał! Więc w czym problem?

Natsu:Cóż kiedy byłem mały obiecałem Lisannie że gdy dorośniemy to się ożenimy, jednak od kiedy poznałem Lucy zacząłem coś do niej czuć, co mam zrobić, nie chciałbym zranić żadnej z nich?

Naruto:Nie wiem, może powinieneś z nimi porozmawiać.

Natsu:Myślisz że to pomoże?

Naruto:Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, nigdy się nie dowiesz.

Natsu:Okej, napaliłem się.

Naruto i Natsu nie mieli pojęcia ze z ukrycia podgląda ich Lissana, kiedy skończyli gadać dziewczyna od razu zniknęła, oboje jeszcze urządzili z sobą mały sparing zanim wrócili do hotelu, gdy Natsu miał wejść do pokoju ich drużyn ktoś z innego pokoju go chwycił i wciągnął go do środka.

Natsu:Co do cholery?

Kiedy smoczy zabójcą spojrzał przed siebie zastał Lucy i Lisanne które ciała owinięte były tylko ręcznikiem.

Natsu:Lucy, Lisanna co wy wyprawiacie?

Lucy:Natsu, co ty o mnie tak naprawdę sądzisz?

N

atsu:Cóż myślę że jesteś bardzo ładna, mądra...

Lisanna:A ja, czy zapomniałeś o naszej obietnicy?

Natsu:Nie, ja po prostu...

Nie dokonczył gdyż białowłosa nastolatka pocałowała go, zaraz potem zamieniła się Lucy całując go na zmianę.

Lucy:My ciebie też kochamy.

Obie dziewczyny zrzuciły z siebie ręcznik ukazując ich nagie ciała po czym zaciągły Natsu do łóżka, w tym momencie Naruto wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Levy:O czym rozmawiałeś z Natsu?

Naruto:Cóż powiedzmy że pomogłem mu w sprawach miłosnych.

Levy i Mirajane od razu zaciekawiły się słysząc to, ale nim miały wypytać męża od szczegóły Naruto zasnął, albo przynajmniej udawał.


	13. Rozdział: 13

Następnego dnia...

Wszyscy zawodnicy znajdowali się już na arenie, no może z wyjątkiem trzech osób.

Gray:A gdzie jest Natsu?

Erza:Też się zastanawiam, jak by nie było Lucy również nie ma.

W tym momencie wymieniona para pojawiła się przy drużynie.

Natsu:Wybaczcie za spóźnienie, ale zaspaliśmy.

Erza:Po tobie mogliśmy się tego spodziewać, ale ty Lucy?

Lucy:Wybaczcie.

-A więc czas rozpocząć kolejny etap igrzyzm, dzisiejszą dyscypliną będzie walka 1 vs 1, w pierwszej walce zmierzą się Naruto Uzumaki z Fairy Tail A vs Sasuke Uchiha z Hidden Leaf, wybranych zawodników proszę o wyjście na arenie.

Naruto:Tak jak powiedział Sasuke, ktoś ustawił specjalnie naszą walkę.

Erza:Myślisz że to sprawka Rogera i Kioshiego?

Naruto:Nie wykluczone.

Levy/Mira:Powodzenia kochanie.

Natsu:Skop mi tyłek.

Naruto:Jasne.

Naruto stanął na przeciw swojego przyjaciela z drużyny, gdy tylko sędzia dał znak ruszyli na siebie zderzając się rękami.

Sasuke:Pamiętaj Naruto o naszym planie.

Naruto:Jasne.

Oboje zaczęli wymieniać między sobą ciosy, w pewnym momencie Sasuke podskoczył wypuszczając kule ognia, Naruto uniknął jej odskakując na bok, Sasuke dzięki swojemu Rinnen-sharinganowi teleportował się za niego i kopniakiem posłał go na ścianę areny, blondyn zrobił salto stając na ścianie, Sasuke pojawił się obok niego i ponownie zaczęli wymieniać między sobą ciosy.

-Czy oni chodzą po ścianie?

-Co to za magia?

Natsu:Super, ja także chce. (powiedział próbując wejść na ścianę ale od razu spadł)

Grey:Nie posiadasz chakry by móc chodzić po ścianie jak oni, idioto.

Natsu:Co powiedziałeś męska striptizerko,? (powiedział przykładając czoło do jego czoła)

Grey:To co słyszałeś smoczy mózczku.

Erza:Wy dwaj uspokojcie. (powiedziała stanowczym tonem)

Natsu/Grey:Hai

Naruto stworzył w swojej dłoni Rasengana, w odpowiedzi na to Sasuke stworzył Chidori oboje rzucili się na siebie, zderzenie technik spowodowało wstrząs, który po chwili odrzucił ich od siebie, Sasuke wybił się w powietrze aktywując perfekcyjne Susanno, Naruto widząc to postanowił przybrać formę Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek oraz aktywował powłokę Kuramy, wszyscy zebrani na stadionie byli zaskoczeni mocą dwóch Shinobi w tym również członkowie Fairy Tail.

-Kim są ci dwaj?

-Nie mam pojęcia, ale są potężni.

Makarov:Więc to ich pełną moc, niewiarygodne.

Erza:Zdecydowanie przewyższają maga rangi S, Mira, Levy widzieliście o prawdziwej mocy Naruto?

Mira:Poniekąd, co prawda Naruto-kun. mówił nam o swojej mocy, ale nigdy wcześniej nam nie pokazywał.

Natsu:Super, chce z nim walczyć jeszcze bardziej.

Grey:Tak jak byś miał jakiekolwiek szanse.

Naruto i Sasuke zderzali się pięściami swoich powłok chakry, wybijali się coraz wyżej zderzając się między sobą, Sasuke stworzył ogromną strzałę błyskawicy, Naruto dwa Raseshurikeny połączeniu z Bijuudamą, nie czekając ani chwili od razu wyrzucili swoje najpotezniejsze techniki, gdy się ze sobą zderzyły pierw zaczęły się siłować aż w końcu spowodowały gigantyczną eksplozje, gdyby nie klony Naruto rozstawione wokół areny tworzące Barierę nic by z niej nic zostało.

Laxus:C...co za niesamowita moc.

Bolt:Tatuś jest niesamowity.

Mira:Widzisz, a nie mówiłam. (powiedziała z uśmiechem)

Dwaj przyjaciele spadli na ziemię już w swoich zwyczajnych formach, Sasuke od razu postanowił zaatakować Amaterasu, ale nim czarne płomienie do niego doleciały Naruto obronił się czerwoną powłoką chakry Kuramy, teraz to on ruszył do ataku tworząc trzy klony, jeden uderzył Sasuke w twarz, kolejne trzy kopały w plecy podbijając jeszcze wyżej, prawdziwy pojawił się przed nim, po czym oboje walneli się razem w twarz, Sasuke stworzył shurikeny rzuciwszy klony i zaatakował je Chidori niszcząc je, prawdziwy blondyn wyskoczył jednak z drugiej strony i ponownie walnął go w twarz, Uchiha kilka razy się odbił od ziemii zanim się zatrzymał, gdy chciał ponownie stworzyć Chidori zauważył że brakuje mu chakry, Naruto wykorzystując ten momnent ruszył na niego z Rasenganem, lecz potknął się o kamień, teraz Sasuke podbiegł do niego kopiąc go w brzucha by zaraz potem walić go po twarzy.

Mira/Levy:Naruto-kun...

Po przyjęciu kilku ciosow Naruto chwycił za koszulę Sasuke i walnął go z główki następnie nogami odepchnął go od siebie


	14. Rozdział: 14

Dwaj przyjaciele ponownie rzucili się na siebie.

Naruto:Sasukeeee!

Sasuke:Narutoooo!

Naruto walnął go w brzuch, ten oddał mu cios w szczękę, blondyn walnął w brodę, Uchiha w żebro i tak jeszcze kilka razy, po kilku minutach oboje ledwo stali na nogach.

Roger:Idealna okazja, czas działać.

Kioshi:Tak jest

Roger i Kioshi wyskoczyli na arenę podbiegając do Naruto i Sasuke i przystawiając do ich ciała jakieś urządzenie, Naruto i Sasuke zaczęli wrzeszczeć z bólu.

Mira/Levy:Naruto-kun!!!

Niya/Bolt:Tatusiu!!!!

Naruto:Wygląda na to że twój plan zadziałał Sasuke.

Sasuke:Miałeś jakieś wątpliwości.

Nagle Naruto i Sasuke znikli, prawdziwi pojawili się na dachu Areny.

Roger:Co jak to możliwe, genjutsu?

Sasuke:Zgadza się, widzicie spodziewałem się że specjalnie zmusisz sędziów by ustawić walkę między mną a Naruto, wiedząc że tylko on jest godnym mnie przeciwnikiem, postanowiłem stworzyć genjutsu myśląc że walczymy na poważnie chcąc was wywabić z ukrycia, w rzeczywistości staliśmy cały czas tutaj obserwując to.

Kioshi:Cholera, przechytrzyli nas.

Sasuke:Teraz powiedzie nam kim jesteście?

Kioshi i Roger zdjeli swoje maskę ich twarze wszystkich zaskoczyło, zwłaszcza Naruto i Sasuke, gdyż wyglądali zupełnie jak oni.

Naruto:Kim jesteście i czemu wyglądacie jak my?

Roger(Sasuke):To proste zostaliśmy stworzeni z próbek waszej krwii, którą znajdowała się w dolinie końca po waszej ostatecznej walce.

Naruto:Ostatecznej walce, o czym on mówi?

Sasuke:Za pewne wydarzyło się to w alternatywnej lini czasowej, w której pokonaliśmy Kaguye nie przenosząc się do tego świata.

Naruto:Rozumiem.

Sasuke:Kim była osoba, która was stworzyła?

Naruto:Jeśli mam zgadywać, to stawiałbym na pewnego węża

Roger:Zgadza się, jesteśmy sztucznymi ludźmi stworzonymi z waszych dna przez Orochimaru.

Kioshi(Naruto):To i tak nie jest istotne gdyż zaraz zaginięcie.

Naruto:Niech wszyscy opuszczać stadion i wynoszą się jak najdalej, Natsu ty idź do bramy zaćmienia i nie pozwól by je otworzono.

Natsu:W porządku.

Kiedy wszyscy opuścili stadion, Naruto przybierając formę Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek rzucił się na swojego sobowtóra zderzając się pięściami.

Kioshi:Ostatnio cię pokonałem, jesteś pewny że chcesz że mną walczyć. (powiedział również przybierając tę formę)

Naruto:Od tamtego czasu minęło sporo lat, wiesz ja nie obijałem się przez ten czas.

Po chwilowym siłowaniu oboje odskoczyli od siebie, Naruto w ułamku sekundy pojawił się za Kioshim i kopniakiem posłał go na ścianę, chwilę później jego ciało zmieniło się w kłębek dymu.

Naruto:Kage Bushin...

Prawdziwy pojawił się sekundę później za nim próbując zaatakować od tylu, Naruto uśmiechnął się chwytając jego pięść.

Kioshi:Co?

Naruto:Myślałeś że to na mnie zadziała, jesteś mną powinieneś się tego spodziewać. (powiedział uderzając go w twarz)

Następnie z kolanka walnął go w brzuch, by na koniec z pół obrotu kopnąć go posyłając na ścianę areny, sobowtór blondyna odbił się od niej wybijając się w powietrze, chciał wyrzucić w niego Rasengana ale Naruto był szybszy i zaczął na niego nacierać, sekundę później pojawił się za nim i złączonymi pięściami powalił go na ziemię.

Kioshi:N...nie, to nie możliwe kiedy stał się tak silny...


	15. Rozdział: 15

Sasuke walczył ze swoim sobowtórem, oboje zderzali się swoimi mieczami.

Sasuke:Po co chcecie wskrzesić Kaguye?

Roger:Widzisz pragnę jej mocy, podróże między wymiarami kosztują nas strasznie dużo chakry, gdy uda nam się wydobyć moc jak i zdolności Kaguyi po przyswoieniu ich nie będzie stanowić to problemu.

Sasuke odskoczył do góry składając pieczęcie.

Sasuke:Katon:Gokakyuu no jutsu!

Roger tylko wystawił w stronę techniki i dzięki zdolności Rinnenganowi zniwelował ją, Sasuke rzucił za niego swój miecz, poczym podmienił się z nim miejscem i kopniakiem w twarz posłał Rogera kilka metrów do tyłu, nim ten zdołał złapać równowagę, z ziemii wyskoczyło mnóstwo shurikenow z przyczepionymi nićmi , Sasuke pociągnął za nie obwiązując następnie uwolnił błyskawice przesyłając ją przez nici raząć swojego sobowtóra, Roger postanowił walczyć na poważnie i aktywować perfekcyjne Susanno, Sasuke w odpowiedzi zrobił to samo, rzucili się na siebie zderzając swoimi duchowymi mieczzami, zderzenie spowodowało potężny wstrząs.

Roger:Jesteś nie zły tak jak się mogłem spodziewać po sobie, ale jest jedna rzecz która nas różni. (powiedział ukazując swoją zieloną zmutowaną rękę, którą była pokryta łuskami smoka)

Sasuke:Co to jest za ręką?

Roger:Jest to ręka smoka, którą potrafi wchłaniać wszystko i wszystkich.

Roger anulował swoje Susanno i wskoczył na Sasuke, gdy dotknął ręką,

Susanno Sasuke zniknęło.

Sasuke:Niemożliwe.

Roger:A jednak, Susanno również potrafię wchłaniać.

Sasuke:Cholera.

W czasie kiedy Naruto i Sasuke walczyli ze swoimi sobowtórami, Natsu i reszta zaczęli zbliżać się do bramy zaćmienia, jednak zanim tam dotarli usłyszeli głodny ryk chwilę później rozbłysło światło a bramą zaczęła się otwierać.

Natsu:Cholera spóżniliśmy się.

Z bram zaczęły wychodzić smoki.

Gray:Musimy je powstrzymać zanim zaczną niszczyć miasto.

Makarov:Pójdę porozmawiać z księżniczką, Natsu, Wendy, Laxus i Gajell znajdźcie Rogue oraz Stinga i razem spróbujcie powstrzymać smoki, natomiast Lucy ty znajdź Yukino i razem spróbujcie zamknąć brame.

Wszyscy skineli głowami i udali się w wyznaczone miejsca, w tym czasie Sasuke musiał unikać ataków swojego sobowtóra.

Roger:Co jest tylko unikać potrafisz?

Sasuke:"_Szlag, nie dość że wygląda jak ja, to jeszcze potrafi wszystko wchłaniać_"

Enton:Kagutsuchi (powiedział tworząc miecz z Amaterasu, machajac nim posłał ogień w stronę sobowtóra)

W odpowiedzi na jego atak, Roger zrobił dokładnie to samo.

Sasuke:Tak możemy bawić się w nieskończoność.

Roger:Dokładnie.

W tym momencie do Rogera podszedł Kioshi, który był cały poraniony

Kioshi:Roger, Naruto Uzumaki jest silniejszy niż przypuszczałem.

Roger:Co?

Kioshi:Myślałem że będę z nim równy, ale on urósł przez ten czas niesamowicie w siłę

Roger:Wygląda na to że nie mam wyboru. (powiedział wystawiając rękę w stronę Kioshiego)

Kioshi:Roger, co ty wyprawiasz?

Roger:Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie pokonać swojego sobowtóra to jesteś bezużyteczny.

Roger wciągnął Kioshiego, gdy to zrobił jego ciało zostało spowite przez złotą poświate

Naruto:On wciągnął własnego partnera?

Sasuke:Nie opuszczaj gardy, jego moc znacząco wzrosła.


	16. Rozdział: 16

Roger w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Naruto i Sasuke.

Naruto:Kiedy on?

Sasuke:Nawet go nie zauważyłem.

Zanim któryś z nich zdołał coś zrobić, Roger kopnął ich z pół obrotu posyłając kilka metrów do tyłu, Naruto szybko złapał równowagę i rzucił się na niego z Rasenganem, sobowtór Sasuke tylko się uśmiechnął.

Roger:Shinra-Tensei (powiedział Od rzucając blondyna na sporą odległość)

Tym razem Sasuke ruszył to ataku w ułamku sekundy teleportował się do niego próbując zaatakować od tylu, Roger to przewidział i chwycił go ręką chakry Kuramy.

Sasuke:Ty masz Kyuubiego?

Roger:Oczywiście, kiedy wciągnałem Kioshiego również wciągnąłem chakre Pod jego demona

Gdy Roger był zajęty wyjasnianiem tego Sasuke, Naruto momentalnie pojawił się obok niego uderzając go w twarz, następnie z ziemi wyskoczyło kilka klonów, dwa z nich kopneły go w plecy wybijając do góry, kolejne kopniakami podbijały co raz wyżej. Prawdziwy Naruto razem z Sasuke pojawił się za nim tworząc Raseshurikena, Uchiha stworzył czarne płomienie.

Naruto:Fuuton:Raseshuriken.

Sasuke:Enton:Kagutsuchi!

Czarne płomienie uderzyły w wirujący Shuriken, zmieniając jego kolor na czarny, gdy technika uderzyła w sobowtóra Sasuke spowodowała ogromną eksplozje.

Naruto:I co powiedz na to?

Gdy dym się rozwiał z wielkiego krateru podnosił się Roger.

Roger:Jednak jak chcecie, to potrafcie coś zdziałać.

Roger stworzył przed sobą kilka kul z chakry, z których wystrzelił promienie. Naruto i Sasuke zaczęli unikać jego atakow, w pewnym momencie Sasuke rzucił w stronę przeciwnika swoją katane, Roger oczywiście go uniknął, zaraz potem katana zamieniła się w Naruto który walnął czarnowłosego w twarz posyłając na Sasuke, gdy Roger się do niego zbliżał Uchiha stworzył w swojej dłoni Chidori chcąc przebić swojego sobowtóra, ale Roger uśmiechnął się i uniknął jego ataku po czym chwycił Uchihe za szyje, następnie stworzył w swojej dłoni chidori, którą przyłożył do ciała Sasuke, brunet zaczął wrzeszczeć z bólu, po chwili jego ciało zmieniło się w kłębek dymu.

Roger:Co, Kage Bushin?

Sekundę później przed nim pojawił się Naruto, który kopnął go w brodę wybijając się w powietrze, po sekundzie przed nim pojawił się Sasuke waląc pięścią w tors i posyłając na sporą odległość.

Roger:No proszę, nie sądziłem że waszą dwójkę będzie na to stać, ale chyba czas potraktować tą walkę na poważnie.

Roger zaczął uwalniać swoją prawdziwą moc, jego ciało otoczyła złota chakrą z tego samego koloru płaczem, po uwolnieniu swojej prawdziwej mocy, Roger w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Sasuke i kopniakiem posłał go na sporą odległość.

Naruto:Sasuke!

Nim Naruto zdołał coś zrobić Roger chwycił go za głowe i zaczał jego twarzą wycierać ziemie, po czym rzucił go o najbliższą a zarazem najwyższą skałe.

Sasuke:Naruto wszystko w porządku?

Naruto:Tak, jakoś przeżyje.

Sasuke:Dalej, byśmy walczyli na pełnej mocy.

Naruto:Jasne.

Naruto i Sasuke ponownie staneli naprzeciw Rogera i zaczęli uwalniając swoją pełną moc po czym ruszyli na niego, gdy Uchiha pojawił się obok swojego sobowtóra próbował go walnąć, Sasuke zniknął by po sekundzie pojawić się nad nim i wbić w jego ramie ostrze stworzone z chakry, po czym dostał cios od sobowtóta, w tym momencie z drugiej strony pojawił się Naruto, który również przyłożył ostrzez chakry do jego żebra następnie tak jak Sasuke dostał cios i polciał kilka metrów dalej, w tym czasie Sasuke znowu pojawił się za nim przykładając kolejne ostrze do pleców Rogera, przyjaciele powtórzyli to jeszcze kilka razy.

Naruto:Gotowy?

Sasuke:Jasne.

Naruto i Sasuke aktywnili chakre, po czym ostrza wbite w ciało Rogera zaczeły coraz mocniej świecić, aż w końcu eksplodowały, Naruto stworzył w swojej dłoni Rasengana dodając do niego chakre wszystkich ogoniastych bestii i w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed poważnie rannym Rogerem, po przyłożeniu techniki jego ciało esplodowało.


	17. Rozdział: 17

Roger pojawił się w swojej podziemnej kryjówķę, cały poraniony po walce z Naruto i Sasuke.

Roger:"_Kto by pomyślał że tamtą dwójka wspołoracując ze sobą tak mi dadzą popalić, powinienem mieć równą jak nie większą moc od nich, po tym jak wchłonąłem Kioshiego, mniejsza o to przynajmniej udało mi się zebrać od nich wystarczająco chakry by przebudzić Kaguye"_

Roger podszedł do skamieniałej Kaguyi składając pieczęcie i przykładając do kamienia, po chwili na nim pojawiły się jakieś dziwne znaki a skorupa zaczęła pękać uwalniając króliczą boginie, nim Kaguya zdołała się obudzić Roger wchłonął ją dzięki swojej zmutowanej ręce, wtedy jego moc znacząco wzrosła, skóra stała się bardziej blada, włosy zmieniły kolor na biały stając się dłuższe tak że opadły mu na ramiona, na jego ciele pojawił się biały płaszcz, a na czole otworzyło się trzecie oko przypominające czerwonego Rinnen-sharingana.

Roger:Hahahahahaha nareszcie udało mi się wchłonąć Kaguye, teraz jestem najpotężniejszą osobą we wszechświecie.

Tym czasem na arenie, do Naruto podeszli jego dzieci rzucając sie mu na szyję.

Niya:Tatuś byłeś niesamowity.

Bolt:Tak, to jak razem z Sasuke-san załatwiłeś swojego sobowtóra było super.

Naruto:Dzięki, cieszę się że wam to się podobało.

Mira:Wszystko w porządku, Naru-kun?

Naruto:Poza tym że jestem trochę obolały to tak.

Nagle całą ziemia zaczęła się trząść.

Levy:Co się dzieje?

Sasuke:Mam złe przeczucia.

Z ziemi wyskoczył ogromny strumień światła, Naruto przyciągnął do siebie swoją rodzinę chcąc zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo, po chwili z tego światła wyłonił się Roger.

Sasuke:Jego moc znacząco wzrosła, czyżby on...

Roger:To jeszcze nie koniec.

Naruto:Wygląda na to że wchłonął Kaguye. Mira-chan, Levy-chan zabierzcie dzieciaki i udajcie się w bezpieczne miejsce.

Mira:Dobrze, tylko bądź bezpieczny i wróć do nas.

Blondyn się uśmiechnął całując białowłosą i niebieskowłosą.

Naruto:Nie martw się, wrócę obiecuje.

Mirajane i Levy skineły głową i razem z Boltem i Niyą oddalili się.

Roger wybił się w powietrze tworząc nad sobą gigantyczną czarną kule z chakry, chwilę później z tej kuli wystrzeliło kilkanaście wstęg, które niszczyło wszystko na swojej drodze, gdy Naruto i Sasuke ich unikali Roger w ułamku sekundy pojawił się nad nimi chwytając za ich głowy i wyciągając nimi ziemię aż nie rzucił nimi o pobliską górę.

Naruto:Szlag, jego moc znacząco wzrosła.

Sasuke:Musimy znaleźć sposób by go pokonać.

Dwójka przyjaciół ponownie ruszyła na na Rogera.

Roger:Nadal nie zrozumieliście że wasz opór jest bez celowy?

Nim Naruto i Sasuke do niego dolecieli nagle zatrzymali się w miejscu.

Naruto:Co jest?

Sasuke:Nie mogę się ruszyć.

Roger:To koniec śmiertelnicy. (powiedział

odrzucając ich na ziemię)

Roger stworzył kilkanaście włóczni z chakry które posłał na swoich przeciwników, gdy wbiły się wokół nich z każdą chwilą zaczęły świecić coraz jaśniej aż w końcu eksplodowały.

Roger:Hahahaha i co wy powiecie na moją moc.

Sasuke:Cholera, czy istnieje jakiś sposób by go pokonać?

Naruto:W zasadzie to tak, jest jeszcze fuzja.

Sasuke:Fuzja, masz na myśli scalenie?

Naruto:Zgadza się, widzisz pewnego razu dostałem od tutejszego staruszka amulety Yin i Yang, gdy dwie osoby je założą scalą się ze sobą tworząc nową postać, a ich moc zostanie zwiększona x 10.

Sasuke się przez chwile zastanawiał ale koniec końców się zgodził.

Sasuke:Dobra, dawaj mi ten Amulet.

Kiedy oboje założyli na szyję amulety zaczęły świecić a ich ciała przyciągając się do siebie, kiedy się zderzyły rozbłysło jasne światło.

-W porządku.


	18. Rozdział: 18

W miejscu w którym jeszcze chwilę temu stali Naruto i Sasuke, stała teraz jedna postać, miała czarne spodnie obowiązane niebieskim pasem, pomarańczowa bluzkę na ramiączkach z białą koszulę pod nią, włosy miał czarne z blond końcówkami.

Roger:Kim jesteś?

\- Nie jestem Naruto ani Sasuke, nazywam się hmmm...dobre pytanie, Saruto, Nasuke...

Roger wystrzelił w stronę przeciwnika pocisk chakry, który został natychmiast przez niego odbity.

-Wypadało by poczekać aż przeciwnik się przedstawi zanim zaatakujesz, w porządku mam idealne imię Sarute .

Sarute przybrał formę mędrca sześciu ścieżek i ruszył do ataku, w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Rogerem kopiąc go w twarz, sobowtór Sasuke stworzył w dłoniach mniejsze wersje Bijuudamy zaczynając wyrzucać je w stronę Sarute, ten się tylko uśmiechnął bez problemu ich uniknął, chwilę później jedna chwycił w dłoń następnie teleportował się za Rogera przystawiając ją do jego pleców tworząc eksplozje.

Sarute:To wszystko na co cię stać, spodziewałem się czegoś ciekawego. (powiedział ziewając)

Roger:Zamknij się.

Roger stworzył w dłoni ostrze błyskawicy ruszając do ataku.

Sarute:Shinra-Tensei.

Sobowtór Sasuke został odepchnięty na sporą odległość, nim zdołał złapać równowagę, Sarute pojawił się przed nim kopiąc go po całym ciele przebijając się przez gruzy budynków.

Sarute:By cię pokonać wystarczą mi tylko nogi. (powiedział kopiąc, kończąc to potężnym kopniakiem posłał go na ścianę)

Roger:O nie, to jeszcze nie koniec.

Roger wybił się w powietrze tworząc potężna kule chakry, którą posłał na ziemię.

Sarute:"_Nie dobrze jeśli ta kula zdarzy się z ziemią, nic po niej nie zostanie_"

Sarute wystawił przed siebie ręce próbując chwycić kule, jednak kula była na tyle potężna że zaczęła go spychać, w pewnym momencie Sarute się uśmiechnął i zaczął odpychać ją spowrotem zaczynając iść coraz szybciej, aż w końcu kopnął ją z kolanka wybijając w powietrze gdzie eksplodowała, siła eksplozji była na tyle potężna że spowodowała trzęsienie ziemii.

Sarute:Uff, było blisko, dattebayo.

Tym czasem na innym polu bitwy, Natsu walczył z Rogue z przyszłości oboje lecieli na swoich smokach, różowłosemu towarzyszył smok ognia.

Rogue:To że udało się wam zamknąć wrota nie znaczy że powstrzymacie smoków, to że wyszło znacznie mniej niż miało wyjść, ale ich ilość wystarczy by zniszczyć tą planetę.

Natsu:Zamknij się, pokonam cię i za wszelką cenę wymyślimy sposób by ich powstrzymać.

Natsu wyskoczył że swojego smoka tworząc w swojej dłoni nie wielką ognistą kule, Rogue z przyszłości się tylko uśmiechnął tworząc przez sobą magiczną ścianę, gdy Salamander walnął ją swoją techniką na początku powstał silny wstrząs, jednak po chwili na tej ścianie pojawiły się pęknięcia.

Rogue:N...nie to nie możliwe

W końcu atak Natsu przebił się przez ścianę niszcząc ją i uderzył nim przeciwnika, oboje lecieli i uderzyli w wrota zaćmienia niszcząc ją, gdy to się stało smoki zaczęły zniknać.

Rogue:To nie miało się tak skończyć.

Do Natsu podbiegły jego dziewczyny przytulając go.

Lucy:Natsu wszystko w porządku?

Natsu:Można tak powiedzieć, co z resztą?

Lisanna:Cóż mamy sporo ranny ale na szczęście nikt nie ucierpiał.

Natsu:To wspaniale, chodźmy zobaczyć na walkę Naruto.

Lucy i Lisanna skineli głowami i udali się za zabójcą smoków, w tym czasie Roger atakował Sarute, albo przynajmniej próbował, gdyż on blokował jego ciosy jednym palcem.

Sarute:Zaczyna nudzić mnie ta walka. (powiedział ziewając)

Roger odskoczył od niego i wystrzelił potężny promień, Sarute stworzył w dłoniach Rasengany i zaczął dosłownie jeździć po ataku sobowtóra Sasuke.

Roger:Co?

W ciągu nie całej sekundy pojawił się przed nim i kopnąć w brodę a następnie w twarz, nie czekając na nic od razu złączył swoje dłonie.

Sarute:Chibaku-Tensei!

Ziemia wokół Rogera zaczęła się odłamywać wieziąc go w ogromnym meteorycie, Sarute stworzył w jednej dłoni Chidori a w drugiej Rasengana, następnie złączył obie te techniki.

Sarute:Chidoran! (wystrzelił podwójny promień)

Kiedy atak trafił w meteoryt spowodował gigantyczną eksplozje całkowicie go niszcząc.


	19. Rozdział: 19

Po pokonaniu Rogera Naruto i Sasuke rozłączyli się, chwilę później zostali zasypani pytaniami od tych którzy widzieli walkę.

Natsu:Jak wy dwaj razem się polączyliscie?

Naruto:To co widzieliście nazywa się fuzja.

Grey:Fuzja?

Naruto:Tak, dwie osoby scalają się z jedną tworząc nową istotę, dzięki amuletotm Yin I Yang dodatkową mnożą moc obu osób którzy się scalają.

Lucy:N...niesamowite.

W tym momencie do nich podeszła księżniczką Hisui.

Hisui:Dziękuję wam za uratowanie mojego królestwa.

Naruto:Nie ma sprawy.

Nagle ciało Naruto i jego drużyny zaczęło świecić jasnym światłem.

Erza:Co się dzieje?

Naruto:Wygląda na to że wracamy do mojego świata.

Słysząc to, Levy i Mirajane razem z dziećmi rzuciły się na blondyna sciskając go.

Naruto:Wy...

Mira:Idziemy z tobą, pamiętasz mówiliśmy ci to.

Levy:Jesteś naszym mężem i nie zostawimy cię.

Blondyn nic nie powiedział tylko się uśmiechnął.

Elfman:Naruto, bądź mężczyzna i zaopiekuj się moją sióstrą.

Naruto:Jasne, obiecuje. (powiedział z podniesionym kciukiem)

Wendy:Czyli już się nie zobaczymy? (spytała smutno)

Naruto:Nie martw się Wendy-chan, prędzej czy później znajdę sposób by was odwiedzić, obiecuje dattebayo.

I tak znikneli w błysku światła.

Naruto i reszta wrócili do swojego świąt w, a dokładnie mówiąc miejsca walki z Kaguyą.

Naruto:Nareszcie wróciliśmy.

Levy:Co tutaj się stało?

Sakura:Jestemy w miejscu gdzie trwała czwarta wielka wojna.

Mira:Wojna?

W tym czasie obok nich pojawił się Hagoromo razem z Edo Hokage.

Minato:Widzę Naruto że wreszcie wróciliście i trochę się zmieniłeś.

Naruto:Tak, ile nas nie było?

Hagoromo:Cóż od walki z Kaguyą minęło kilka godzin.

Wszyscy zdziwili się słysząc to.

Naruto:Cooooo?! Ale jak to możliwe, przecież w tamtym świecie spędziliśmy ponad 7 lat.

Hagormo:Czas w innych światach płynie zupełnie inaczej, przy okazji udało się wam pokonać Kaguye i uratować świat.

Minato:Powiedz Minato, co tą są za dzieci którzy trzymając cię za ręce.

Naruto:Poznaj swoje wnuki, to mój syn Bolt oraz córką Niya, a te dwie piękne dziewczyny to moje żony.

Minato o mało co nie padł na glebę z tego co usłyszał, Bolt i Niya podbiegły chcąc się przywitac z dziadkiem.

Minato:Musiałeś przeżyć sporo ciekawych przygód w tamtym świecie.

Naruto:Żebyś wiedział.

Hagoromo:Nie chce przerywać waszej rozmowy, ale czas by przerwać nieskończone Tsukiyomi a także odesłać wszystkich wskerzonych do zaświatów.

Naruto:Tato...

Bolt/Niya:Dziadziuś...

Minato:Cóż wszystkiego najlepszego Naruto, na wspaniałego shinobi, jestem dumny z bycia twoim ojcem, udało ci się osiągnąć to czego mi się nie udało, sprawiłeś że zostliśmy dziadkami, jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy że udało nam się spotkać, cieszę sie że pomimo trudnych warunków w jakich się wychowałeś udało ci się znaleźć szczęście oraz założyć rodzinę, Mirajane-san, Levy-san dziękuję ze zaopiekowaliście się moim synem dając mu szansę na miłość.

Dziewczyny tylko się uśmiechneli.

Naruto:Tato zanim odejdziesz, powiedz Mamie żeby się nie martwiła żyłem dokładnie tak jak powiedziała. (powiedział ze łzamk)

Minato:Jasne, przekaze.

I tak wszyscy Edo Hokage znikneli.


	20. Rozdział: 20

Naruto i Sasuke złożyli pieczęcie i dezaktywowali nieskończone Tsukiyomi, wszyscy Kage jak i Shinobi uwolnili się z kokonów.

Raikage:Co się stało?

Oonoki:Wygląda na to że Naruto się udało.

Gaara:Zgadza się.

Tsunade:Dobra robota i... co to za dzieciaki?

Naruto:Długo by opowiadać.

Gaara:Zmieniłeś się Naruto, tak właściwie dlaczego wy wyglądacie starzej?

Naruto:Cóż jeśli chodzi oto ...

I tak blondyn wyjaśnił sytuację o tym jak podczas walki z Kaguyą przedostali się do tamtego świata, i o swoich przygodach nim, wkrótce każdy wrócił do swojej wioski a Naruto został okrzykniętym Bohaterem czwartej wielkiej wojny, w końcu dotarli do Konohy.

Levy:Więc tak wygląda wasza wioska?

Naruto:Zgadza się, chodźcie pokaże wam moje mieszkanie.

Blondyn zaprowadził swoją rodine do jego starego mieszkania, które oczywiście było zakurzone.

Naruto:Cóż trochę mnie tu nie było, więc nazbierało się trochę brudo, Kage Bushin No Jutsu!

Naruto stworzył kilka klonów które zaczęły czyścić dom, Levy i Mirajane również mu pomogły, w zaledwie dwie godziny całe mieszkanie było czyste.

Naruto:W porządku to był kiedyś mój pokój treningowy, teraz należy do was.

Bolt i Niya niezwłocznie weszły do środka rzucając się na łóżka, blondyn razem że swoimi żonami udali się do sypialni.

Naruto:Nareszcie w domu.

Kilka dni później...

Mira:Kochanie wstawaj, bo spóźnisz się na ceremonię.

Naruto:Jeszcze pięć minut..

Bolt uśmiechnął się i wskoczył na brzuch ojca.

Bolt:Wstawaj staruszku!!

Naruto:Bolt to bolało wiesz.

Bolt:Sam jesteś sobie winien.

Po dość nie typowym pobódce wszyscy udali się do kuchni na śniadanie.

Levy:Dziś jest ceremonia mianowania cię na Hokage, mógłbyś przynajmniej raz wstać o czasie.

Naruto:Przepraszam.

Naruto razem ze swoją rodziną udali się do gabinet i Hokage, gdzie czekała na niego Tsunade oraz jego drużyna.

Tsunade:Co to ma znaczyć, już prawie jest czas zapomniałeś?

Naruto:Wybacz babuniu, ale zaspałem.

Tsunade:Dobra nie ważne, zakładaj to i chodźmy.

Naruto założył na siebie biały płaszcz z czerwonymi płomieniami, na którym widniał napis Szósty, Mirajane i Levy zarumieniły się widząc męża w płaszczu Hokage, wszyscy udali się na dach budynkuHokage.

Tsunade:Witajcie zebraliśmy się tu by ogłosić kto zostanie nowym Hokage, Szóstym Hokage zostaje ten którego dobrze znacie, Naruto Uzumaki

Blondyn wyszedł przed wszystkich, wszyscy mieszkańcy zaczęli wiwatować widząc go.

Naruto:Witajcie wszyscy, jako szósty Hokage obiecuje nie zaniedbywac wioski oraz chroniąc ją nawet za cenę życia, tak jak na Hokage przystało, mam nadzieję że wspólnymi siłami będziemy pomagać przywrócić jej chwałę.

Po przemowie rozpoczęto imprezę, Naruto tańczył ze swoimi żonami na zmianę.

Mira:Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni Naru-kun, udało ci spełnić swoje marzenie.

Naruto:Tak, jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy mam to czego zawsze chciałem, cudowną rodzinę oraz zostałem Hokage.

Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się przytulając się do nowego przywódcy wioski.


End file.
